This invention relates to apparatus for the location of a workpiece in order to perform sawing operations upon the workpiece.
Such location apparatus is known in a wide variety of forms comprising a base surface on which the workpiece is laid, with means for locating it in a predetermined position with respect to saw guides that extend above that surface. This form of apparatus cannot, however, be usefully employed to make longitudinal or near longitudinal cuts in an elongate workpiece, when with the workpiece located on the base the region of the required saw cut will be placed far above the saw guides.
Other location apparatus is known with similar location arrangements but which is rested on the workpiece itself, and the workpiece is in turn held steady in a vise while being sawn. Even this form of apparatus can often not be usefully employed for longitudinal cuts as aforesaid: for example, the steadiness of the apparatus during sawing is then dependent on the workpiece being of an extremely rigid nature, while the working height using a conventional bench-mounted vise to hold the workpiece may be too high for control and comfort.